


Artemis and Korra Kiss

by notbrianna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna





	Artemis and Korra Kiss

“I like your hair,” Korra said, extending her hand towards the archer’s blonde locks. It was the most sensical thing that the girl who kept calling herself “The Avatar” (she didn’t say of who or what) had said ever since she came out of seemingly nowhere, babbling about spirits.

“Um, thanks,” Artemis said, dodging Korra’s hand.

“So, um, are you a spirit? What are you a spirit of? Is it archery? I bet it’s archery.”

“No I’m a– wait—why do you think I’m a spirit?”

“It’s the hair.”

“My hair?”

“Yup.”

“You think I’m a spirit because of my hair. Not my skills. Not my arrows.”

“Well, those are cool too; but well, I’ve seen anybody who looked like you who wasn’t a spirit. Well, I guess there was Yue, but that wasn’t really me; well, I mean it was me but it wasn’t, you know?”

“Nope.”

“Oh. Okay. So, I’m the Avatar and—”

“I like your hair,” Artemis said, cutting Korra off before she could rant further and get them both crossed-eyed and angry.

“I, uh, especially like these things,” she said grabbing Korra’s side tails.

“Oh yeah?” Korra asked, confused but seeming to enjoy the close caontact all the same.

“They make a good handle.”

“Um, wouldn’t that be a bad thing?”

“Not if I wanted to do this,” Artemis said, using Korra’s side tails to (gently) pull her in for a kiss.


End file.
